


Inbetween Crisis

by vindiya



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: a_writing_muse, Community: sanctuary_bingo, Community: sfa_100, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Team: Old City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare day when the Sanctuary staff isn't facing a crisis. But even then things are never dull. Missing iPods, destroyed reports. And Will's lack of a working filing system. Otherwise known as the pointless e-mails that circulate on a slow day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inbetween Crisis

Good Morning all,

I would like to remind residents that the Library shall be closed today while the floors are cleaned, waxed, and polished. Also I would like to ask that whomever smeared the copious amounts of a gelatinous substance throughout the entrance hall to clean it up immediately. If you are unsure of how to do so, you can ask Henry or Biggie for supplies to do so. 

There will be a staff meeting at 11 o’clock in my office. Please bring all relevant reports for the last two weeks. Tardiness will not be tolerated.

Best Regards,  
Helen Magnus

***

Magnus,

About that “gelatinous substance”, uh it really isn’t coming up. I tried everything but even the sonic tech wasn’t working. I’ve put in a call for Vincent to bring the industrial strength stuff. He says it’s going to be around $1500 for his service this time. We’ll see if that quote stands up once he gets started. Don’t worry I won’t let him try to charge us anything crazy. And if he does I’ll call you, I think he’s still scared of you after last time.

Oh and I left my funding request on your desk for later.

Henry

***

Hey guys has anyone seen my iPod? It was in the media room before our last mission and now it’s missing. I was really hoping to get a good workout in to some Three Kings, but obviously, I can’t. If anyone sees it could they text me with it’s location?

And Magnus you still want those threat assessments too at the staff meeting? They’re ready now. Also I need to talk to you about something else if you have a moment. It’s nothing important, just a quick question that I’m pretty sure you’d be the best to answer.

Thanks,  
Kate

***

Kate I know where your iPod is. However, I will not tell you unless you do me a favor prior to today’s staff meeting. You see I found your iPod in the media room sitting on the table covered in cheeseburger wrappers and popcorn bags. (Which by the way Biggie is annoyed that he had to pick that mess up again.) And this brilliant plan formed. 

As you know, I have a love-hate relationship with paperwork. So I have a proposal for you. Finish my paperwork before 11 and you’ll get the iPod back at the meeting.

Signed,  
Will Zimmerman

***

Kate,

Yes, those threat assessments would be much appreciated. As would this weeks. If you can’t put them together I’ll have Henry complete them next week. I’m sure that won’t be necessary, however; that is an option should you find them overwhelming and interfering with completing your armoury inventory and reports of the sign-out log.

That aside, I have time on Saturday so you may ask me your question at that time. I will do my best to provide you with the answers that you need. I’m a little intrigued by what the question could be. 

Best Regards,  
Helen Magnus

***

Nice try Will. I won’t be doing your paperwork for you. You’re a psychologist, paperwork comes with the job, get over it. So I’ll be taking my iPod back now. Maybe next time you should try hiding it somewhere other than your underwear drawer. Might make me a little more open to your “proposal”. And maybe you should tell Abby to stop buying you underwear. That drawer was hell to get closed again. How many boxers do you really need? And you should trash the purple ones with “I love Brits” on them. They are so ugly, it’s criminal.

Kate.

***

Will.

Erika’s in town to visit and I was wondering if I could interest you in attempting another double date with you and Abby. I know last time didn’t go very well, but this time there shouldn’t be any rare flying abnormal that just happened to escape. So what do you say? I heard that new Italian place across the river has really great food and an even better atmosphere. And unlike Alfredo’s it doesn’t currently have a six month wait list to get a table. (I think Magnus might get a little mad if we drop her name again.)

***

Update on the gelatinous substance removal!

Work is well underway. All residents are advised to avoid using the entrance hall on their way to any location due to use of some extremely cool tech to get rid of the goo. Or jell-o, you get the idea. It should take roughly four or five hours, possibly more if we aren’t lucky. (Which we usually aren’t so maybe more like seven?) Whoever made this stuff I have one thing to say to you: Dude we need to talk, this stuff is freaking awesome. Please teach me how to replicate it.

Thanks,  
Henry

P.S. Magnus we’re all good


End file.
